What goes around, comes around
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Rip again sends Sara on a suicide mission and she has enough of it. Part of Dar(h)k War saga


**Something I wanted to let out. A one-shot part of _Dar(h)k War _saga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Why exactly do you need our help again?" Sara raised her brows as Rip explained the whole situation to her.

"Breaking into Peña Duro." Henry repeated. "Why don't you ask Mick or Ray or Selina…"

"Please." Rip said. "I can't do this without you."

* * *

**_Later, fifteen years earlier, Peña Duro_**

"I don't like this, Sara." Henry said. "He shows up out of nowhere, asking us for help, when he has everyone on his team to do everything we could?"

"Me neither but it's better if we can keep an eye on him." Sara said. "I just hope that whatever it is, it's not…" Henry checked some strange stone on the desk before they heard huge stomping and a giant shadow over them. "…Bane's…" He paled as he realized who snuck up on them.

"This belongs to me, payasa loco." Bane said.

They both slowly turned around and saw a giant muscular man with a mask and some tubes attached to the muscles on his arms and chests, with a tank on his back.

"Oh, boy…" Sara said.

* * *

**_One painful fight later in Gotham City in the present_**

"He forgot to mention that the artifact was Bane's." Henry said, still massaging his ribs. "Gideon may have healed it but I still feel like I got hit by a truck."

"This is the last time I trust him." Sara growled. "If I ever see him again…"

"Hey." Nicole said as she entered. "What happened?" She asked as she saw her brother looking like crap, despite seeming physically alright.

"Don't ask." Henry said. "Let's just say I'm never trusting Rip again."

"Oh." Nicole said, realizing what happened. "You know what, why won't we forget about it and have a dinner, as usual?"

* * *

"That goddamned slimeball asking us to steal an artifact from Bane, what a bastard." Henry said as they all ate dinner at the table with the Legends. "He didn't think we could have gotten ourselves killed?"

"I thought Rip was fine when I met him but he really tends to act…" Oliver paused.

"…shady?" Sara asked and Oliver nodded.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Henry muttered.

"Yeah, even I have issues trusting Rip lately." Zari nodded.

"The Englishman keeps acting more and more shady if you ask me." Mick nodded.

"I'm really having a hard time knowing when he's not sending us on a suicide mission." Ray nodded.

"First, he hired me through Mercy to steal from the Penguin, now this and he didn't even ask if I was alright. Jerk. If I ever see his ugly mug again, I'm gonna…"

"Before you kill me…" Rip spoke up as he entered, earning fierce murdering glares from Oliver, Laurel, Barbara, Henry, Sara, Nicole and the Legends. "I wanted to apologize for putting you in danger but I had no doubt that you would make it out alive."

"You asked us to steal from Bane." Henry reminded.

"And it's not the first time you sent us on a suicide mission." Nate agreed.

"I know and I'm sorry but what you did, might save millions of lives in the future and make history…"

"Don't sell us this bullshit again, Englishman, no one is buying it anyway." Mick growled.

"I wanted to say, I might need the help of you all again." Rip interrupted him before Henry turned to Sara and the phrase '_if looks could kill_' came to mind.

"Can I?"

"He's all yours." Sara nodded at her boyfriend, glaring at Rip, gladly wanting to give him a lesson.

"Go ahead." Ray said as the Legends nodded in agreement.

Henry shot up from the table, about to beat Rip down before…

"Henry Samuel Fyff." Nicole said, raising her voice, causing for him to stop as she spoke in her usual angered tone before she smiled at her brother.

"I know, not in your house." Henry muttered, not wanting his sister to yell at him again.

"No. I mean, yeah but… leave him in one piece. Looks like I need to give someone a lesson about what happens, when they put my family in danger." Nicole said, glaring at Rip as well.

Rip started to run outside as Henry chased him. "Just you wait, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you never recovered your marbles!"

"I just wanted to do a right thing!" Rip protested as Henry grabbed him by his coat and dragged him into the garden. "Mr. Rory! Mr. Palmer! Zari! A little help here!"

"You're on your own, Rip!" Ray said, looking at the furious Henry nervously.

Everyone watched through the window and were unable to watch Henry's brutality.

"Wow." Zari said, frowning in disgust. "I think I know why Thawne wanted him into his Legion."

"Savage. I like him." Mick said, seeing Henry grabbed Rip and slam him to the ground before throwing him towards a shelf of garden tools.

"I don't wanna be in his place when Nicky gets her hands on him." Ray muttered.

"Oh, when I'm done with him, he's gonna wish he was stuck in Stone Age." Nicole said.

"You think I'm your puppet? Let me show you how it feels when a puppet falls when their strings are cut." Henry slammed Rip's face to the ground.

Nicole's son Riley was about to look outside the window. "Mom, what is all that noise…"

"Sweetie, turn around, cover your ears, hum to yourself and don't look." Nicole ordered.

"Yeah, you don't want to see what's going on." Mia nodded, smirking and enjoying Henry beating down Rip.

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Sara asked as they continued eating dinner, as if the beatdown never happened.

"As of matter of fact, yeah." Henry smiled.

"What an ass." Nicole nodded, satisfied.

"Sara." Mick turned to Sara, eating a bread. "I like her. Hacker boy's family is awesome."

"She's off-limits." Sara said.

"Joykiller." Mick muttered.

* * *

**_Waverider_**

"Gideon. Could you please…" Rip groaned, sitting down in medbay, with black eye, bruised face and his arm hanging, with a plaster on it. "I think they must have broken my ribs. At least three of them."

"_I'm sorry, Captain Hunter but Miss Lance specifically ordered not to heal any of your injuries for the next few weeks because and I quote, "You need to learn a lesson about your shady methods."_" Gideon said and Rip groaned.

"Oh, bollocks."

* * *

**You can't say you didn't think about that regarding Rip after his shady methods in 3x05 and how he used the Time Bureau and Legends like pawns.**

**I won't care if you'll think I'm a whiner, so save me any insults or complaints, I'm not gonna care, you'll just be wasting your and my time writing these comments.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
